Existentialism on prom night
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Two ficlets on the feelings you get on prom night. This may be a song but I've expressed that I do not own it but it makes for a great title.
1. Kirommy Version

Existentialism on Prom Night (Version Two)

Note: I already wrote a KirCo version of this but since the song is stuck in my head the more of a Kirommy song it becomes. I do not own the song, that belongs to Straylight Run and I do not own the characters.

Timeline: Dino Thunder-Prom

Rating: G

Psychological notes on the beliefs of Existentialist:

Each person is responsible for their own happiness

Knowing we will die creates anxiety over how we live

__

When the sun came up,

We were sleeping in,

Sunk inside our blankets,

Sprawled across the bed...

And we were dreaming.

There are moments when I know it

And the world revolves around us

And we're keeping it,

Keeping it all going.

This delicate balance,

Vulnerable,

All knowing.

Doctor Thomas Oliver cheered with the rest of the class of 2004 as Kira Ford climbed off the stage. The DJ took over once again and made his commentary for the next song he chose.

"All right everyone this is a song by Straylight Run called "Existentialism on Prom Night'. If you know your schools of psychology, contemplate. If not just smile like your know what's going on."

The students and staff laughed, the couples began to split off, slow dancing close on the dimly lit floor. Tommy watched as Kira weaved in between the couples and crossed to the punch bowl. '_Knowing we will die creates anxiety over how we live_' he thought, musing on the school of psychology.

"Each person is responsible for their own happiness," came a voice at his side, looking down he saw Kira sipping punch at his side.

"What was that?" he asked, she gave a brief smile and elaborated on it.

"It's a belief of Existentialists," the girl said as she continued to drink her punch. Tommy grinned down at her.

"Well then, we should do something about that," he said, then added. "Dance with me, Kira," Kira was taken back for a moment then set down her drink. Her eyes were full of warmth and mirth, as she stood in front of him.

"Lead the way," she stated, Tommy placed on hand on the curve of her waist above her hip and the other laced his hand with hers. He waltzed her onto the dance floor where they were surrounded by the couples of Conner and Krista, Ethan and Sam and Cassidy and Devin.

__

(Sing like you think no one's listening)

You would kill for this,

Just a little bit.

So, sing me something soft.

Sad and delicate.

Or loud and out of key.

Sing me anything.

We're glad for what we've got,

Done with what we've lost

Our whole lives laid out right in front of us.

Kira felt the heat of his body against hers, when she closed her eyes she just wanted to curl within his arms. As they slowly drifted into the pattern of swaying in a circle they moved into a more comfortable position. His hand dropped hers and settled on her lower back while her hands reached up and draped around her neck. Their bodies became pressed together and she placed her cheek on his chest. Before closing her eyes she looked to Ethan who caught her eyes and smiled, nodding to her. Smiling she sighed and closed her eyes, contentment singing in her veins.

"There is one thing that would make me happier," Tommy whispered, Kira looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"What would that be?" Kira asked and could feel his trembling hands hold her tighter to him.

"If I could kiss you," his voice could barely be heard over the swell of the music. Kira stared deeply into his dark eyes, all she could think of was his lips on hers.

"What's stopping you?" she asked without thinking, he laughed softly in her ear, his breath tickling her sensitive neck.

"Well besides the fact that not only my boss but the whole Senior class is watching, if I kiss you now, I won't want to let you go," he confessed, his true feelings finally coming out, Kira smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"I don't want you to let me go…Tommy, I…I've fallen in love with you," Kira confessed as the song began to end.

"I've fallen in love with you too, Kira, I don't care what laws I break. I want to be with you," he told her softly Kira smiled and laughed softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she whispered.


	2. KirCo Version

Existentialism on prom night

KirCo Version

Note: The song belongs to Staylight Run and the ideas belong to me.

Timeline: Dino Thunder-Prom Night

__

When the sun came up,

We were sleeping in,

Sunk inside our blankets,

Sprawled across the bed...

And we were dreaming.

As Kira Ford left the stage she headed down into the milling bodies of the Class of 2004 as they danced. Conner McKnight was sitting at a table with Ethan James, his blonde date, Krista, Dr. Thomas Oliver, Trent Mercer, Anton Mercer and Elsa, and all eyes were on Kira as her small body was immediately surrounded by the people. A gentle piano intro began to play and Kira longed for a dance. Dateless she knew she sound sit down but longed to be in the arms of someone. Being the sensitive people they were Ethan and Trent picked up on it even though they were across the room.

__

There are moments when I know it

And the world revolves around us

And we're keeping it,

Keeping it all going.

This delicate balance,

Vulnerable,

All knowing.

Conner sighed, and they knew he wanted to dance with her as the couples began to divide on the dance floor. To his surprise Trent offered Krista his hand and they went off to the dance floor and he pulled her close. Conner caught Trent's eyes and they darted to Kira who still lingered by the stage. Ethan grabbed his date and followed Cassidy and Devin to the dance floor. Conner crossed the floor and made his way to Kira, he offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her close and she nestled to his chest as the music began to swell around them.

__

So, sing me something soft.

Sad and delicate.

Or loud and out of key.

Sing me anything.

Kira could feel Conner trembling against her, his palms were slightly sweaty and as they lazily swayed in circles she felt his body heat rise against hers. She looked up at him, and he was staring down at her, she blushed. Snuggling back into his chest she closed her eyes wanting the feel of being in his arms to last forever.

Conner resisted the urge of kissing the top of Kira's head as they danced her small body perfect against his. When he had looked into his eyes it made him realize whom he should have gone to the dance with. Inhaling a shaky breath he drew Kira's face up to his, leaning down so she could hear his whisper he began to speak to her.

"Hello prom date."

The three words made tears spring from Kira's eyes, gently Conner wiped them away and he brushed his lips against her cheek and suddenly their dance became something more. It was no longer a dance between two friends, it was something that meant the world to them. As they gazed into each other's eyes all they knew were each other. Conner leaned down and almost kissed Kira but she pulled back.

__

We're glad for what we've got,

Done with what we've lost

Our whole lives laid out right in front of us.

"What about Krista?" Conner blinked, he had forgotten about the date he had brought and as he gazed over to her, he realized that she had forgotten too. She was staring deeply into Trent's eyes with a look of longing, she broke her gaze long enough to look to Conner who nodded and he watched with not so much as a flinch as she kissed Trent. With a smile Conner placed his hand in Kira's heavily hairsprayed hair and kissed her on the lips. After the initial few seconds of shock she kissed him back and knew she was where she belonged, in his arms. Conner felt the same way, knowing that after everything they had been through Kira was who he belonged with. After all the times he had almost lost her and all the times he almost died, the only thought he could think afterwards was how he could make it without her.

"I love you Conner." She whispered, after they slowly broke the kiss, he cupped her cheek and kissed her again, this time brief as he whispered "I love you too."

Tommy Oliver watched as Conner and Kira slowly began to dance again, this time, he could see that they had finally realized what he had been seeing all along. They had finally became a couple, the relationship between them so strong not to turn out that way. He smiled, knowing that even though their Ranger days were now over, their lives were just beginning again, this time, they weren't alone, but together.


End file.
